Those Words
by Kimura Hana
Summary: There are a lot of things about Dick that Damian can't quite understand. His constant repetition of the phrase "I love you" is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have left me such kind reviews and/or favorited my stories! I always smile when I get an email telling me that, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy my writing!**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me; I just borrow them for fanfiction purposes.**

* * *

Grayson has certain phrases he'll say a lot. Not including his horrifically bad puns.

One of these is "I love you."

He says it all the time, in many different ways.

There's the casual "Love you!" he throws out on lighthearted occasions, when he puts an arm over your shoulder and grins. (Damian tries to hit him.)

There's the automatic but sincere "Good night, I love you!" that is heard every evening. (Damian ignores him.)

There's the serious "I love you" before a particularly hard job, usually preceded by "be careful" or "take care of yourself." (Damian is always thrown off balance by this one, and intends to blame Grayson if he is ever injured due to this distraction.)

And then there's the quiet, meaningful "I love you"s that only come when one of them has had a bad day or they've been fighting. For Grayson, they're a comforting set of words and a reassuring hug is never far behind. (Damian endures these and comes close to appreciating them on occasion.)

Damian won't return the words and, contrary to his usual attitude, it isn't because he finds Grayson to be hopelessly sentimental and the feelings ridiculous. No. He just can't say those words, can't feel those words in the way Grayson does. His would be inadequate, improper to say to someone like Grayson who can speak them so easily, so fluidly, not having to worry about the weakness it exposes or the risks that come with it.

Damian won't say it back. He can't.

Grayson seems disappointed by this, though he's careful not to show that in front of Damian. It's still obvious it bothers him though, in the way the corner of his smile twitches and falters as he turns away, or the slight moistening of his eyes—he doesn't cry, just looks incredibly sad for a moment.

He's the kind of person who needs to hear people say "I love you" back to him, Damian realizes.

That's still not enough to make him feel like he could say it.

Staying by Grayson's side will have to be enough for both of them.

Those words are for those with no blood on their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this wasn't really intended to be anything more than a oneshot, but then Dextra2 suggested in a review that I do something with Dick's POV. And then I realized _yes, this has to happen_, and so now I present this little extra chapter. (And that'll probably be all for this fanfic, but I do have plans for a longer fic with these two precious boys.)**

* * *

Dick pretends it's okay, but it hurts. It hurts that Damian can't say it back, that they can't share words that mean _so much_ even if they're so simple and common.

But he'll push aside his hurt for Damian's sake. He'll keep saying it, because Damian needs to hear it, needs to know.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

He won't let it become a habit, but he'll keep saying it, over and over.

Dick knows Damian probably never heard those words enough before, if at all. He knows he probably doesn't entirely understand what those words mean, but he wants the feeling to reach him. He wants him to know it's okay to say them.

_He wants Damian to be able to say those words one day._

He'll even settle for them being directed at someone else. Bruce, perhaps. Anyone in the family. It doesn't have to be him. He just wants Damian to be able to say it.

I love you.

He knows his own openness confuses Damian sometimes, sees the uncertainty in his eyes even when he tries to hide it.

And sometimes, sometimes, he'll see Damian open his mouth _just barely_, but no words slip out.

It's not much, but it's _something._ It shows him there's hope, that one day his partner, his little brother, will be able to repeat it.

He can't wait. He wants it to happen _now_, but it can't and it won't, so he'll pretend that's alright too.

He'll keep smiling at him, keep hugging him, and keep telling him until it sinks in.

I love you.


End file.
